NUESTRO PROHIBIDO AMOR
by CrisSs-LunaBell
Summary: AU. El padre de Inuyasha y la madre de Kagome se comprometen en matrimonio. Pero lo que estos no sospechan es la atracción que nace entre sus hijos, rompiendo con cualquier prejuicio y atreviéndose a lo prohibido. Dejen REVIEWS Porfis!


**HolaAaAa...! Este es un one-shot de nuestra pareja favorita... Inu&Kag. Espero sea de su agrado y por fis déjenme muchos Reviewssssssssssss! Esta inspirada en la canción Cantarella de Vocaloid. Ojalá sea de su agrado...**

***P**ara darle vida a esta historia tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI*****

**Sin más que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>NUESTRO PROHIBIDO AMOR<strong>

Ahí estas, entre la multitud de la alta sociedad reunida en el gran salón adornado con pilares de mármol y estatuas. Todo en ti es perfecto, tus cabellos negros y largos, tus achocolatados y profundos ojos, tus pequeños pero apetitosos labios carmesí, tu hermosa tez blanca que simula la más fina porcelana, tu hermoso y largo cuello que día a día siempre me invita a probar. Tan bella siempre que logras robar la atención de varios caballeros. Pero esta noche tu solo serás para mí…

Camino hacia ti mientras dejo que la bella música del violín invada mis sentidos. Todos alrededor se muestran alegres disfrutando de la fiesta que nuestros padres organizaron con motivo de su unión marital. Tu madre y mi padre son los responsables de haberte conocido. Y ahora yo no puedo sacarte más de mi mente.

Alguien más sabotea mi intento de abordarte y te lleva a la pista de baile. Siento un poco de molestia al ver a aquel joven posando una de sus manos sobre tu cintura, pero mi sonrisa retorcida denota la confianza en mí. La noche aún es joven y ese tipejo no es ninguna competencia para mí.

Me alejo disimuladamente del lugar pero sin quitarte la vista de encima. Noto cómo me miras por sobre el hombro de aquel adefesio. Desde que nos conocimos, hace un año, hemos intercambiado algunas miradas cómplices llenas de curiosidad y perversión. Sé que me invitas a invadir tu cuerpo con solo intercambiar aquellas miradas. Tu picara sonrisa te delata y sé que mueres por intentar lo prohibido, pero tu razón te detiene a sabiendas de que nuestros padres jamás lo permitirían. Después de todo, hoy estamos siendo presentados ante la fría sociedad como hermanos.

Pero en estos momentos poco me importa lo que piensen aquella basura de sociedad y nuestros padres. Hoy es la noche perfecta para llevar a cabo mi plan y así romper las oxidadas cadenas que nos detienen. Me apoyo sobre el gran ventanal dejando que la hermosa luna me bañe con su brillo, meto mi mano, cubierta por aquel guante blanco, dentro del bolsillo de mi saco negro para sacar aquel pequeño frasco, lo contemplo por unos instantes sin poderse evitar dibujar en mi rostro una sonrisa traviesa.

En seguida se me acercan varias damiselas hermosas intentando seducirme, yo guardo con discreción el frasco en mi saco y les sigo el juego observando a mi orgulloso padre quien me mira satisfecho por ser tan popular entre las jóvenes.

Tú me miras con cierto recelo y noto cómo molesta te apartas de tu acompañante dejándolo solo en medio de la concurrida pista. Yo sonrío para mis adentros y prosigo a despedirme de las hermosas jovencitas para dirigirme al jardín trasero de la enorme mansión.

Con dos copas en mano me dirijo a la parte más escondida y solitaria del gran jardín lleno de árboles y arbustos. Me siento en una de las blancas sillas de hierro para después asentar ambas copas sobre la mesita. Tomo aquel frasco de mi saco y abriéndolo prosigo a echar un par de gotitas del líquido color esmeralda en una de las copas. Lo vuelvo a guardar y me reclino sobre el respaldo de la silla para admirar el cielo estrellado. De pronto el sonido de unos tacones tras de mí rompe con el silencio. Yo solo cierro los ojos y sonrió sabiendo que eres tú.

Tus cálidas y delicadas manos me cubren mis ojos dorados esperando a que adivine quien eres…

-Kagome, siempre tan ingenua…

Te contesto sonriente para después sentir cómo retiras tus manos de mi rostro y te quejas de lo perceptivo que soy. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que tu irresistible aroma me envuelve cada vez que te siento cerca? El solo sentir tu respiración siento mi corazón paralizarse e incluso perder el control sobre mí.

Te sientas en la otra silla quedando frente de mí. Me miras con picardía pero con una dulce inocencia a la vez. Te miro de pies a cabeza sin disimulo al momento en que me relamo los labios. Noto cómo te sonrojas descontroladamente y miras hacía otro lado. Te vez tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. Tus hombros descubiertos son una dulce invitación a invadir tu cuerpo. Las ganas de arrancarte el vestido y tomarte no me abandonan e incluso nublan mis pensamientos.

Tomo ambas copas de vino y ofreciéndote una propongo un brindis sin decirte que es por nuestro prohibido amor. Tú la aceptas gustosa, aunque finges que no te has dado cuenta, bien sabes lo de la droga. Chocamos ambas copas y las dirigimos a nuestros sedientos labios.

Aunque te ves desprevenida, me dio la impresión de que te lo bebiste todo sabiendo bien lo de la trampa que te eh tendido.

Ahora ya no hay forma de que escapes, noto cómo pierdes las fuerzas y antes de que pierdas el equilibrio por completo te tomo entre mis brazos. Tu entras casi de inmediato en la inconsciencia sintiendo yo cada vez más la adrenalina correr por mi sangre. Mi corazón palpita a mil y mis ganas de poseerte explotan de lujuria.

Te llevo tras unos espesos matorrales y te recuesto sobre el verde césped. Te vez tan deliciosa e indefensa. Inmersa en un profundo sueño expuesta a lo que se me venga en gana. Te voy a poseer a mi antojo.

Me acerco lentamente a tus cálidos labios y los estrecho contra los míos. Siento cómo tu cuerpo se estremece involuntariamente. Me retiro un poco confundido para volverte a contemplar. Un dejo de culpa empieza a invadir mi cuerpo. Sintiendo la lucha interna entre la razón y el deseo. Me muero por tomarte y hacer lo que me plazca con tu cuerpo sintiendo el aroma de nuestro sudor mezclado. Pero la culpa y el saber que está mal lo que hago arruinan mis deseos. Me siento mal por drogarte para luego tomarte aprovechándome de tu desmayo.

Me retiro un poco y cubro mi rostro con mi mano pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. El deseo me había orillado a cometer la más grande locura y lo que menos quería era hacerte daño. En eso oigo tu sugerente voz por lo bajito:

-Inuyasha… Tómame

Me susurras suavemente. Yo volteo a verte sorprendido para toparme con tus achocolatados ojos llenos de deseo pidiéndome a gritos que siga. Yo continúo un poco confundido pero tú te incorporas y empujándome contra el césped te posas sobre mí mientras me miras seductora. Yo sonrío en complicidad y extiendo mi mano para acariciar tu níveo rostro. Empiezas a desabotonar mi camisa y yo sin poder controlarme más me incorporo para estrechar mis sedientos labios contra los tuyos mientras te abrazo con fuerza para después empezar a acariciarnos y expresar nuestro prohibido amor bajo la complicidad de la luna llena.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les paresió mi fic? ¿Les gustó? ¿O tal vez no? Todas sus dudas, inquietudes y opiniones haganmelas saber y dejen su REVIEWS porfis. Se los agradecería muchísimo.<strong>

**Sus opiniones son muy valiosas para mí.**

**Gracias por pasarse por mi Fic!**

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs y AbrazosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


End file.
